Pizza Stores
The pizza stores are an aesthetic feature in the map, in which there are currently three pizza stores in the map. However, the owners of these pizza stores are known to be extremely competitive against one another, and both consistently persuade other players as to why their pizza store is better than the other. This page's intent is to document their pizza stores in an objective manner, and the owners' intense feud between each other. Pizza for the Soul Pizza for the Soul is the first pizza store to be added onto the map, which was created by RaveTea, the concurrent builder of the map. SoulSearch is known to be the owner of this establishment. Exterior This building's exterior features the pizza store resembling an open pizza box, with seemingly realistic inside the box. SoulSearch claims that the pizza on the roof is real pizza, and that you can take a slice and eat it for free. On the front of this pizza store is a giant green sign that says "Pizza for the Soul". This pizza store also includes a double set of white doors that could be swung open, and two boarded up windows: one on the front of the store, and another at its side. The front window includes a canopy, a checkered red-and-white roof, with a sign made out of yellow paper. That sign says "Better than blitz pizza", implying that Pizza for the Soul is better than Blitz Pizza. The side window is also boarded up, but this window also includes a canopy. Not only that, but the side window also includes a green counter and three wooden chairs. Outside the door, however, are three long wooden planks, which were the leftovers after SoulSearch presumably boarded up the windows. Interior The walls are orange and the floor is checkered with black and white tiles. An ominous glow fills this dark room. When you come inside, you'll see a tableset of two chairs and a small table and a chair flipped over onto its side in the corner. You'll also notice two posters, one saying "kiss your account goodbye, nerd." and another one with a portrait of SoulSearch, but the image 'glitched out'. Both of these posters imply that SoulSearch is a hacker. In addition, there's also an orange counter on the side. On the wall is a pizza with a sword (the Firebrand) stabbed right through it, leaving it hanging on the wall. SoulSearch and many other people claim that the slice of pizza is up for grabs. Most people would first notice the giant hole on the floor, with a rope hanging onto whatever that's left. When you climb down into the hole, you'll be greeted with a giant underground room with lava and stone ruins. What lies in front of you is SoulSearch, sitting on a stone throne. Right next to him is a thick book called "Game Balance for Noobs." While most people claim that the lava is a safety hazard, but SoulSearch digresses, saying that the lava is only there to heat up the pizza to perfection. Blitz Pizza Blitz Pizza is the second pizza store to be added onto the map, built by Blitzwolfer himself. This was because of an unpopular building competition that was hosted by RaveTea. Due to the lack of advertisting and lack of apathy from the community, Blitzwolfer was the only applicant. Blitz Pizza, when added into the game, wasn't open at first. A few days later, Blitzwolfer opened his pizza store with the interior completed. Blitzwolfer openly admits that the pizza store was modeled after Club Penguin's Pizza Parlor. Exterior On the outside, the building has green walls and a snow-topped roof. Blitz features four windows, a model pizza, a set of light-blue double doors, and a giant sign that says "Blitz Pizza". A dumpster is located to the left of the shop. Interior The inside of this pizza store is a checkered red-and-white floor and orange walls. The pizza store, with its appearance, resembles itself to be a "fancy" sit-down restaurant. The store features two green tables, and two wooden seats for each table (four chairs in total). There's also a counter where you can check-in. The counter has a green book and a cash register. Behind the counter is a penguin with a chef hat. Blitzwolfer claims that the penguin works here at the pizza place, is an excellent chef and getting paid decently, and is a healthy penguin. In addition, Blitzwolfer claims that the penguin is his adopted son and has a mental disability. The other props in this pizza store include a giant green curtain and a brick-oven furnace with two pizzas inside, with a golden pipe leading out to the roof. All of this nods at the fact that Blitz Pizza was made to resemble the Pizza Parlor from Club Penguin. What's Pizza NOTE : THIS FEATURE IN THE MAP IS EITHER OLD HISTORY OR REMOVED. What's Pizza '''is the third pizza store to be added to the big map of '''BLOX CARDS. '''This pizza store was created by whatthehelp. It was added shortly after '''Blitz's Pizza was added. You can find the pizza store near Blox Mart '''and '''The Juice Store. It can also be spotted by a snowman that the creator of the pizza store made himself during christmas. 'Exterior' From an outside view of the pizza store, the store has greyish dark blue walls, light-blue door frames and window frames. Most notable would be the sign that signifies the store's name. There is also a giant plastic pizza to lure customers into the store. On the rooftop, you will be seeing two chair and a table with a note on it. There is a way to get on the rooftop which is the ladder in the kitchen. 'Interior' When you enter the pizza store, you will be greeted by a feeling of warmth from the orange lights. There are 2 tables with a set of 3 chairs for each table. On the tables, there are Saltshakers and Peppershakers. At the counter near the tables, you will be able to see a cash register and the cashier T-Posing. This cashier is known as "Waluigi", A Super Mario side character known for not having his own game. The cashier is the main attraction of the store. In his right hand, he carries a tennis racket with the L symbol on it signifying that this is the cashier's racket. He uses the racket to hit flies. Behind the cashier, there is the menu with a ton of variety and customization. The Pizza Feud This section documents the pizza feud Blitzwolfer and SoulSearch had with each other during the summer of 2018. This feud ended near late August and now hold a truce with each other. First Encounter In the development of Blitzwolfer's pizza store, Blitzwolfer said to SoulSearch that "he had competition", and boasted about having the better pizza store when it was added onto the map. SoulSearch disagreed completely, and noted the fact that Blitz's pizza store wasn't even open and that his store design was unoriginal. SoulSearch then put his sign outside his store that said "Better than blitz pizza." Back then, that sign convinced some players that SoulSearch's pizza store was better. Because of this, Blitzwolfer was very competitive. First, he created several propaganda posters saying that Blitz Pizza was better than Pizza for the Soul, and that SoulSearch was "a stinky boi". This mildly infurated SoulSearch, saying that Blitzwolfer "has gone too far." Drone Strike on SoulSearch In the creation of Blitz Pizza's interior, SoulSearch joked that he wanted the interior to be filled with dirty hobos. However, things took a turn when Blitzwolfer threatened to drone-strike SoulSearch's pizza store. SoulSearch joked again, saying that "a hobo wearing an explosive vest isn't a drone-strike." This further escalated the situation. Blitzwolfer went ingame with a drone and had the drone send the pizza store high into the air. SoulSearch pleaded to leave the roof pizza alone, but Blitzwolfer refused. However, SoulSearch later retrieved back his pizza store by hacking the drone to land it safely to its original spot. Blitzwolfer's Health Code Violations Many people have critiqued Blitz Pizza for not only its blatant health and safety code violations, but Blitzwolfer's questionable ethics. Most of the time, Blitzwolfer tries to digress and accuse the competition for doing the same thing. These people accused the establishment of the following: * Animal Abuse * Child Labor * No Mandatory Public Restrooms * Open Fire Hazard * Open Pipe Infrastructure * Unsanitary Practices and Lack of Precautions * Smoke Filled Air Most critiques are often directed towards the chef himself, Chef Penguin, for: * Having disease-ridden feathers * Not listening to orders * Not moving and just standing there like a doofus * Being autistic * Having Rabies Some have theorized that Blitzwolfer's supposed "adopted son" is a fake. Chef Penguin Kidnapping A few days prior to this event, SoulSearch liked Blitzwolfer's chef penguin and wanted that penguin to work at his shop. Blitzwolfer refused, stating that the penguin likes working here and that "penguins and lava don't mix together." SoulSearch, unexpectedly, hacks Blitz Pizza, disturbing everything inside the store and banishing the Chef Penguin to the 2nd dimension. With this, SoulSearch then goes into the 2nd dimension to take him back to his store, successfully stealing Blitzwolfer's son. However, TheCastleFort1 AKA Blitz's younger brother took the original picture, and made a copy of it, making a fake picture, then he freed Blitz's son by breaking the fourth wall, after that he took it back to Blitz Pizza, where he's there. Arrest of SoulSearch On July 20, 2018 SoulSearch has been arrested over kidnapping blitz's son. He has been served to BloxCard House arrest forever, but once he joins he has to go to his cell. Bankruptcy and Quitting of What's Pizza In May 2019, What's Pizza has quit and declared bankruptcy, changing it to Sentrum's Jank and Junk for Nerds. Between SoulSearch's "Pizza for the Soul" and Blitzwolfer's "Blitz Pizza", who has the better pizza store? Pizza for the Soul Blitz Pizza "lol whatthehelp's pizza place will be better." Category:Map Features Category:Community